Here We Are
by Slytherinchica08
Summary: Rose Weasley hates Scorpius not because he is a famous singer, she actually likes his music, but because he is seen with different girls every week. Although everything is not what it seems but can Rose figure this out. rated M just in case


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

AN: Please remember to review.

Big Thanks to Giola for being my beta for this story!

Rose Weasley was sitting on the couch in the living room of her parents' house, reading her Witch Weekly magazine, when she came across an article on Scorpius Malfoy, the famous Wizarding singer. She scoffed at the article and quickly flipped past it. If there was one person Rose Weasley couldn't stand, Scorpius Malfoy was it. They had been at Hogwarts together and she hadn't minded him much then, but a couple of months ago he started singing and was quickly making his way to the top. That hadn't bothered her all that much either as she did like his music. The thing that really irked her was that Scorpius was caught with different girls almost every week.

She couldn't stand guys who were with different girls all the time. During school Rose had started dating a guy who, a couple of weeks later, was discovered cheating on her with a girl a year younger then herself. Not finding much else in the magazine to keep her mind off of Scorpius, she threw it down on the table and stood up. Thinking maybe a walk was exactly what she needed to cool off a bit, she took her blue iPod off the table and wrote a quick note to her parents saying she would be back soon. She put her head phones in and turned her music on as she walked out the door. They lived in a Wizarding town, but her parents' house was about five miles away from a Muggle town which she decided to walk to. She'd perhaps take a quick break at a coffee shop, and then head back home.

At eighteen years old Rose was annoyed that she still needed to be living in her parents place; the only job that was offered to her right out of school was a Ministry job - and she really did not want to be working with her parents, so she turned down the job and had been applying to other places since but hadn't heard back from any of them. She really wanted to work at St. Mungo's, but they weren't currently hiring anyone. Maybe in a couple of months they would be, but for now she was playing the waiting game. Waiting for St. Mungo's to have an opening, waiting for a guy to come in and sweep her off her feet, and, most of all, waiting to be able to get out of her parents' house.

Rose hated waiting. The big build up to the event always seemed to make her disappointed when the event actually came. She always seemed to come up with multiple ideas as to how the event would go, ideas that were both the worst that could happen and the best that could happen. Yet when the actual event came, it landed somewhere in the middle. Not amazing, but not horrible.

As Rose walked through the town she watched children out in their yards enjoying the nice weather, playing on swings, and a few that must have been playing tag. It brought a smile to her lips as she watched them, remembering what it had been like for Hugo and herself. Most of the time when it was just the two of them they would pretend that they were going on some grand adventure, hiking through the rain forest, climbing Mount Everest, or even swimming in the ocean. They weren't always alone, they usually had James, Albus, and Lily to play with as well. Then, when they went over to Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's they had even _more_ cousins to play with.

She began to walk a little faster as the music picked up its pace. Rose enjoyed walking; it gave her time to think and just be by herself. With a family as big as hers there wasn't always a lot of alone time, and when she did manage to find a moment it was usually ruined by her parents or brother. They seemed to enjoy doing that to her, finding the one moment when she was beginning to unwind and relax to ask her to do something for them.

The scenery began to change as she started leaving the town behind her, and began the three mile stretch that would bring her to the muggle town. Rose tuned out everything but her music as she finished up her walk. When she entered the town she kept her eye out for the coffee shop she usually visited.

Upon spotting the coffee shop, she crossed the road to be on the same side as it. Rose walked into the shop and wandered up to the counter and ordered her usual, a medium Mocha over ice, and handed over her money. She walked over to the nearest table and sat down staring at the street outside, her coffee in hand. A couple passed by the window and she watched them walk away holding hands. She hoped that one day she would have something like that, a guy who would hold her hand on walks and love her. Occasionally a car would pass by but there wasn't much for traffic to keep Rose interested so her attention strayed to the inside the coffee shop.

Not much had changed in the shop since she had begun her walks three years ago. The only thing that really seemed to change was the staff. Otherwise it was the was the same; black and white checkered patterned vinyl flooring, tables along the three walls with four wooden chairs at each, and a black trash can by the door. Once her drink was gone she got up and threw it away, ready to begin her journey back home. Rose walked outside as she got her iPod ready for her walk back home. She was trying to find the right song to begin her walk when she bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Rose said as she took her headphones off. She looked up to see just who she had bumped into and recognized the face immediately.

"Never mind." Rose said and started to walk away from the person.

"What do you mean, 'never mind'?" The person asked as they followed Rose.

"I just mean, Scorpius that I don't have to apologize to someone like you." Rose responded

"'Like me'?" The person known as Scorpius asked her.

Rose turned around to face him and then said:

"When I say 'like you', I mean someone who treats girls with disrespect. You have a different girl on your arm almost every week, that's not exactly someone who needs to be apologized to."

Rose could tell that she had hit a nerve. Scorpius' face registered a slight hurt to it as she told him exactly what she thought of him and his womanizing habits. He seemed to be debating with himself, starting to speak and then stopping altogether. When Rose was about to walk away from him thinking that they were done, Scorpius began to speak again.

"What you see and read about in magazines and newspapers isn't always the truth, just something to think about. You could always ask your Mum, she knows what I'm talking about." Scorpius said before turning and walking away from her.

Rose was stunned by Scorpius. Did he seriously just walk away from her? She couldn't believe the nerve of him, and telling her to ask her Mum, what was that about? Rose turned and began walking away trying not to look back at the retreating form of Scorpius Malfoy and failing miserably.

For the rest of her walk all she could think about was Scorpius Malfoy and the way he had acted. True, he never did anything to her that really deserved the treatment she gave him. She was just annoyed with him after seeing that article about him and all of the girls he has been with.

Finally reaching her parents' home she did her finishing stretches before going inside, hoping that her family could take her mind off of her encounter with Scorpius. Walking into her house she noticed her brother and his girlfriend sitting on the couch, and her parents both busy in the kitchen getting dinner ready. This was the first time that her family was getting to meet Hugo's girlfriend, Darcy.

'Well at least dinner will be interesting.' Rose thought.

Author's Note: This is a completely new idea and I have never written a Rose/Scorpius before. Please Read and Review. Reviews let me know if you like it and if I should continue with the story. Thank you for taking your time to read it!


End file.
